


The Same Line

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dean and Derek, Episode: s01e04, Episode: s10e02, I like to edit :), Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I edited two scenes and made a quick 12-13 second video.</p><p>The two scenes are Dean and Derek saying the same line. "Rip your throat out... with my teeth,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Line

**Author's Note:**

> I like to edit.

"You know, I said it first," Derek mentioned with a flat tone, his arms crossed over his chest while he leaned back against the table by the massive window in his Loft.

"Yeah, but I made it sexier," the older Winchester purred from his spot on the sofa, seeming too comfortable in the werewolfs' livingroom for his liking. They'd snapped back and forth for a while, almost on the point of arguing and it was all because of Stiles and the other Winchester mentioning something about the two using the same line. Derek used it while he was injured and practically dying from that Wolfsbane bullet and Dean had been a demon at the time.  

"If I wasn't dying at the time, I might've put some effort into it, maybe even making the hyperactive spazz jizz his pants," he retorted, huffing a little.

"I'd love to hear it," the hunter commented, making the wolf glance over his shoulder at the man. He had a smirk and was aiming it directly at him, putting Derek on edge for a few seconds.

"Nah, you'll just want to one-up me when I make it sound orgasmic and you'll end up with a boner," he smirked darkly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote right before the video, just thought it needed a little something xD
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
